


The Detective and The Pathologist

by HouxBelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Sherrinford, Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pathologist, Post TFP, Romance, Sexy Times, Virgin Sherlock, Visiting Eurus, chips and walking, listening to music while cutting open a body, toby the hound, violin playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: After the events at Sherrinford, Molly decides it's time to move on with her life. Leaving the post of pathologist to Sherlock Holmes vacant. Molly takes it upon herself to find a fill in. She finds Sophia Jacobs and her placement changes Sherlock's entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to say I'm still early in my writing stages. There may be spelling errors and such so please forgive me. However I own nothing but my OC. All the other characters belong to the only two men I have ever allowed to make me cry, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. LOL!
> 
> All rights to BBC, Gatiss, Moffat, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and not me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what you think. I thought Sherlock needed a love interest that wasn't someone he knew.

Molly Hooper was leaving   
After the events of that fateful day, Sherlock had gone and apologized. All was forgiven but Molly needed to move on. Tom and her had been speaking via text for awhile and they were going to give it a go again, only, Tom was moving to America.

Molly decided to go with him.

Mike Stanford who was her boss had given her permission to interview the candidates and she had ensured Sherlock she would find someone competent enough to handle him.

Molly had interviewed 20 applicants. They all were great but none of them could have handled Sherlock Holmes.   
There was one interview that Mike had set up for her. It was a woman, about 29 years old. Younger than Molly by a few years but she had graduated top her class. She was American.  
So she set up the interview. Mike had been successful at finding Sherlock a roommate, perhaps he could find him a pathologist.

Sophia Jacobs was her name. She came in for the interview wearing a black button up blouse tucked into a white with black polka dot skirt and black heels. Simple enough but somehow quirky.

After five minutes in the room with Molly they hit it off smashingly. Molly was almost sorry she was leaving. Sophia was delightful.   
She was an old soul in a young woman’s body. Conservative in her clothing and the way she spoke. Practical and pleasant. She had a dog named Toby. They bonded a moment over animals. Conquicidence that her cat and Sophie’s dog would have the same name.

“So why take a job here? Top of your class you didn’t want something more?” Molly asked.

Sophia smiled “More isn’t always functional. I’d always thought I’d find a husband in college, marry him, have a few kids and make a few scientific breakthroughs. Like any normal girl”

Molly giggled at this. Sophie smirked and continued.  
“Back home, in America. I did more. It was great but, it wasn’t fulfilling. I forgot to have a life. No family left after my sister passed away, never had time for friends. I realized I was just surviving. So I needed a new start. I know a new country seems a bit extreme but it seemed like the right move.”

Molly knew, even if Sherlock didn’t like her, this woman was the one for the job. She was enough like Molly that she would do the job but enough different where Sherlock couldn’t step over her.

The first day of training Sophia asked if they were allowed to play music while they worked. Molly never had been much of music person but she agreed.

“Why not? It’s not like we’ll be disturbing anyone’s sleep.” Molly teased. Sophia let out a laugh.  
Oh yes, Molly thought, morbid jokes make her laugh. She is going to be perfect.

Once her training was done, Molly thought of doing a formal introduction and maybe even warning Sophia but she decided against it.  
No one warned her.

Molly simply explained what happened when Sherlock came over to the morgue and that Mike had given him clearance to do what he needed.  
Sophia seemed okay with it all.

 

Molly had said her goodbyes and everyone was sad to see her go. Sherlock and John stayed away from Bart’s for a few months after.   
However one day required that they examine some bodies.

When they walked in Sherlock was unsure what he would find and the sight he did find he had not been expecting. It was so different from the mousy Molly Hooper he had know.

There standing over a corpse singing along to the music while making an abdominal incision stood a woman in a white lab coat, black heels and white pencil skirt with a maroon blouse that had a matching choker. She was listening to a very upbeat song that seemed to mix string instruments and techno music.

“Well that’s definitely not Molly Hooper” John said as he looked the woman up and down.

She heard the sound of John’s voice and she looked up at them. Her blue eyes piercing Sherlock’s very soul. What had Molly done to him?

“Oh, hi.” She said surprised.

American. Sherlock noted, then almost like a reflex began deducing her. Foster child, recently passed sister, hound dog, dancer, plays a stringed instrument, iron deficient, late 20s, Straight, right handed, intelligent, coffee addict..and the deductions continued.

She put the instrument down, took off her gloves and turned the music off.  
“Can I help you gentlemen?”

John waited and Sherlock did not speak as he had expected. John introduced them.  
“Uh, I’m John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh right, the detective and the doctor. Molly told me you boys might come my way. I’m Sophia Jacobs.” She said holding her hand out to John.  
He shook it and then looked nervously to Sherlock.  
“Sorry about him”

Sophia smiled “No trouble. Molly told me he’d be a bit odd but I mean, aren’t we all?” she smiled as she moved back to the corpse in front of her. “Plus I’m sure seeing me instead of Molly can be a big disappointing.”

John gave her a face saying she was talking nonsense.

“What can I do for you two handsome lads?” She asked. 

“Bodies” Sherlock finally spoke. “We need to see the bodies of Kyle Martin and Andrew Thornhill.”

Sophia pulled up her roster. “Mr. Martin is in slab 4 and Mr. Thornhill is in slab 9. Did you need me to pull them out or do you think you can manage?”

“I’m sure we can manage” Sherlock said.

“Great, I’ve just got a fresh corpse here and Detective Inspector Lestrade breathing down my neck for the autopsy results.” Sophia sighed as she moved back to the man lying in front of her.

John and Sherlock moved to grab the bodies from their slabs.   
Sophia kept on working, almost so in depth that she didn’t notice Sherlock come round and watch what she was doing.

He just stared at her and she didn’t seem to mind. However soon John’s voice snapped Sophia out of whatever trance she was in.  
She looked up at Sherlock who had been staring. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, did you say something to me? I’d gone to my mental library and sometimes I get a little lost there” She smiled as she looked between the men.

“Library?” John asked.

Sherlock looked to John “I would imagine it’s something like my mind palace”

Sophia tilted her head “Mind Palace?”

“It’s a memory technique” Sherlock said.

Sophia smiled “yeah, that’s what I use mine for. However it looks shamefully like the library in Disney beauty and the beast cartoon. Kind of obsessed with Belle as a child.”

Sherlock gave her a small smile. John spoke up.  
“Well we were just letting you know we are finished up.”

“Oh okay, great.” Sophia said with a sweet smile to John.

“How are you liking London?” Sherlock asked. John almost fell backward. Sherlock Holmes was making small talk.

Sophia sighed “I miss the sun”

John let out a chuckle.

“Don’t get me wrong, London is gorgeous and dreary and I really love old things, they make me sad, which is happy for deep people I guess but I miss the sun” Sophia said closing up the autopsy as she spoke to the boys.

“Do you have family here?” John asked.

Sophia shook her head. “Just me and Toby”

“Toby?” John asked. Sherlock spoke quickly “Hound dog”

Sophia smiled “That’s the deducing thing Molly told me about huh?”

Sherlock blushed a little. Sophia continued “yeah, Toby’s my hound dog. It’s just us”

“Well, I hope this isn’t too forward and all but I know Christmas is around the corner. You are welcome to join us if you’d like.” John said moving forward with his business card in hand.

“Here’s the address and both our numbers. We are most likely going to be working together a lot might as well get to know each other.” John smiled as he looked between Sophia and Sherlock.

Sophia gave a half smile “That is very sweet of you Dr. Watson.”

“Please, I’m John” 

“Sherlock” Sherlock said looking at Sophia.

“John and Sherlock, I’ll be there.” She smiled.

As the boys left her music was put back on and John gave Sherlock a look.

“So what was that?” John asked.  
“What was what?” Sherlock said.

“The staring and the smiles and the small talk” John said.

Sherlock look confused “Isn’t that what people do when you meet someone for the first time, small talk and such?”

“If that’s how you talk when you first meet people now then we need to work on your form. You were practically undressing her with your eyes” John snapped.

Sherlock rolled his eyes “don’t be so crass John.”

“You're not denying it” John countered. Just then Sherlock’s phone rang.

“Hello, Lestrade” Sherlock said. “How could I refuse?”

However that night both John and Sherlock got a text.

Hello, It’s Sophia. Just wanted to ensure you both had my contact details as well.   
Have a lovely night

Sherlock stared at then looked over at John who was staring at his phone as well.  
“She sent you the text as well”

“Yes” John said with a smirk. “You going to text her back?”

“Why would I? I have nothing to say” Sherlock quipped. Putting his phone in his pocket and steepling his hands again while John folded some of Rosie’s clothes.

However later that night he did text her.

It was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you again soon.  
SH

Of course she didn’t reply. It was late and she was already in bed. However the next morning he woke with a text reply.

As a rule, Sherlock, I don’t text men after 10pm at night.  
I’m getting lunch at the new cafe down the road from Bart’s.  
You’re welcome to join if you’d like.  
SJ

Sherlock read the text and smiled. He visibly smiled. He caught himself doing so and his sister’s voice floated into his head   
“So many complicated little emotions, I almost lost count”

However he shoved the voice away and got up to prepare for the day.

His flat was back to the way it was. John refused to move back in with him on the principle that he did experiments and that wasn’t safe for Rosie. So he was alone this morning.  
Mrs. Hudson had gone to visit her sister

So he did experiments until it was time to meet Sophia.  
As he arrived at the cafe he saw her sitting at a table with her phone in her hands. She was an introvert. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable, hence the phone.  
As he walked up she smiled as he sat down.

There was a moment of awkward silence and she gave him a smile “This isn’t you huh?”

Sherlock looked confused “sorry what?”

Sophia smiled “Cafes, sitting, small talk. Not Sherlock Holmes”

Sherlock was surprised at how perceptive she was. “No” He said with a sigh “Not me”

Sophia stood and Sherlock followed her in standing. She smiled “Then show me you”

They both had some chips and were walking around London. The same walk he had actually taken Eurus on, when he thought she was Culverton daughter. He was reclaiming the territory.

“So this is Sherlock Holmes? Chips and walking.” Sophia asked with a half smile.

Sherlock nodded “This is me”

“I like it. I’m very fond of walking.” Sophia said.  
Sherlock just nodded

“So I looked you and John up last night.” Sophia said. “Did the usual stalkerish thing everyone does nowadays. Even found John’s blog and your website.”

“What did you think?” Sherlock asked.

“I didn’t even know there was that many kinds of tobacco ash. I just thought it was ash.” Sophia said with a laugh. Sherlock laughed along with her. 

“I like John’s blog too. He’s a very good writer. He cares about you deeply. You can tell from how he writes.” Sophia said.

“John has been my truest friend. Although I don’t deserve him” Sherlock said looking sad.

Sophia nodded “Is John all you have?”

Sherlock chewed up some chips and replied “No, I have my parents, a brother and sister.” his face fell when he said sister. Sophia didn’t say anything, Sherlock continued “Then John has a daughter, Rosamund” 

“So your Uncle Sherlock then?” Sophia smiled.

“Yes” Sherlock smiled he then pulled his phone out and showed her a picture of Rosie.

“Oh she’s gorgeous. Good thing she’s got the two of you. When she comes of age the boys are gonna be all over her” Sophia smiled.

“I’m sure John will take care of that quickly” Sherlock laughed.

Sophia threw her leftover chips in a bin and linked her arm to Sherlock. The contact was surprising for Sherlock but he didn’t say anything.

“Now, I’ve heard the cases from John’s perspective. How about you tell me A Study in Pink from your perspective” Sophia said looking expectantly.

Sherlock recounted his adventure to Sophia. When he got to the part about the good or bad pill Sophia made a comment.  
“Very Princess Bride if you ask me. Was the cabbie Sicilian?”

Sherlock looked confused, Sophia laughed “okay, we’re having a movie night. I’ll catch you up. Continue” Sophia said and Sherlock continued.

He had been rambling on for a while before he noticed that Sophia had lead them to Bart’s again.She smiled as he began realizing it.

“Well, Sherlock. This is my stop” Sophia sighed.

Sherlock put his hands in coat pockets and smiled at her “It was lovely”

Sophia leaned up and kissed his cheek “Thank you” she said and then she went back in. 

Sherlock stood in the spot a moment, He wanted to touch his cheek but he knew how cliche that was so he waited till he had hailed a cab to do so.

Every Tuesday after that he went and had chips with Sophia and they walked and talked. About her family, about his. He recounted his cases to her and she listened. She was a wonderful listener. When she did talk she told him about her job, growing up an army brat, losing both her parents and her sister. How she got Toby. All of it.  
John even joined them a few Tuesdays. They would sit at a cafe then, as was John’s style. She became good friend with the two men.

One night while Sherlock and John were hanging out at his flat with Rosie, John asked Sherlock.  
“So why Sophia?”

Sherlock looked confused “What do you mean, why sophia?”

John sighed “You like her right?”

“Sophia is an exceptional person, she compliments the personalities we both posses very well and is a talented pathologist.” Sherlock states as he sits in his chair hands steepled.

John takes a deep breath “Why do you think she’s exceptional? She’s ordinary Sherlock. No special secret past, no assassin past, nothing. She’s just an ordinary woman”

Sherlock sighs “John please say what you are getting at. It’s ever so tiresome when you beat around the bush.”

“Sophia is a normal, sweet and kind woman. You have feelings for her” John said, a statement not a question.

“I thought that was fairly obvious from our first interaction” Sherlock stated.

John felt triumph “Aha! See, I knew it” he says to the small girl in his arms.  
Rosie coos and laughs at her dad.

“But why her Sherlock? You barely looked at Molly, you used Janine, I don’t even understand what was going on with Irene Adler and you..” John said letting his voice trail off.

Sherlock sighed “Emotions have never been easy for me John, you know...since Eurus” he swallowed hard “since that day. I was an open wound” He said resting his hands on the armchair.  
“Molly always expected things of me, she had these ideas about me that I knew no matter how kind or clever or how much I liked her as a person I would never live up to them. Janine was a means to an end, Irene was an intellectual equal yes but that’s it, that’s all.”

Sherlock stood and began pacing. “When I am with Sophia, the wound closes. She doesn’t expect anything of me, she’s not trying to out smart me, she doesn’t have any connection for a case, she’s just….”

Sherlock struggled with the word. He couldn’t find it.   
John sighed, stood with Rosie in his arms and stopped his pacing friend.

“She’s safe, not in the low risk way but in the you can be Sherlock Holmes and she can be Sophia Jacobs and there is no other expectation other wise kinda way.” Sherlock nodded at John’s words.

John smiled at his friend “you’ve got it bad, mate”

“I know, tell no one” Sherlock pleaded.

Finally Christmas came around. Sherlock had never been excited for Christmas in his adult life. However he was for this one. This Christmas was being held at 221B and Sherlock’s parents and Mycroft were set to appear. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were set to show up as well. John was at the flat early decorating with Mrs. Hudson as Sherlock watched Rosie.

Sherlock’s phone trilled with a text alert.

How should I dress?  
SJ

Sherlock looked at John “Sophia wants to know how she should dress. I don’t know how women dress, what should I tell her?”

John laughed “Tell her what you plan to wear and she’ll know how to match appropriately. Mrs. Hudson got me a new Christmas jumper so I’ll be wearing that”

“This is problematic as I haven’t decided what I’m going to wear” Sherlock stated

John looked at his friend, gave a chuckle and said “Just tell her to wear what she would if she was going over to her families for Christmas. Nothing too flashy.”

“So send that to her exactly?” Sherlock asks.

Mrs. Hudson sighed and took the phone and typed out a text.

Wear any usual Christmas attire you would at home. Also bring some wine.  
SH

Sherlock sent the text. He looked almost like he was waiting for her reply.

Tell Mrs.Hudson thanks and that I will bring some wine.  
SJ

Sherlock smiled, of course she would know it wasn’t him. For some reason that made him happy and honestly he didn’t care. He knew tonight would be full of Mycroft making fun of him and his family embarrassing him. However he didn’t care.

Sophia was in her flat staring at her closet. She looked over to Toby as he laid on her floor head resting on his paws.  
“Okay, Toby. I know you don’t think I should be nervous but I really, really like him. However I haven’t been able to read if he really likes me to or if he just enjoys my company.”

Toby lifted his head and made a small yapping noise.

“I know you’re right. Tonight I will get my answer.”

She then pulled out a dress she hadn’t worn in years. It was an emerald green open back, cap sleeve dress. It came just below the knees and had a flowy skirt. It was just enough to get a man’s blood pumping but not enough for someone to call slut.

She decided to let her hair down, naturally and to wear flats, that would help tone down the outfit. She also did minimal makeup. She kissed Toby goodbye and made her way to the cab.

As she arrived she heard Sherlock’s violin. The sound made her heart beat quicker. God she had it bad for this man. She didn’t even know how he felt. Sure chips every Tuesday meant something but there was no declaration.

As she arrived at the door she saw it open and she saw Sherlock playing his violin and looking out the window. John noticed her walking in first. She still had on her jacket and a bag with gifts.

“Sophia!” John said with affection in his voice. Sophia smiled at John. Sherlock stopped playing quickly and placed his violin down.   
John walked over to help her with her bags.

“Oh thank you, John” Sophia said as John took the bag of gifts.

“Your coat m’lady” Sherlock said playfully as she shrugged off her coat.

As Sherlock took her coat he noticed the open back of her dress. He swallowed and quickly hung the coat up.   
Mrs. Hudson walked over to greet her. 

John brought her a glass of wine and introduced her to Lestrade, Sherlock standing near her like a protective boyfriend.

John then introduced her to Rosie.

“Sophia this is Rosie” John said holding the small child.

“Well hello, princess Rosie. It’s wonderful to meet you” Sophia said. Rosie smiled and cooed at Sophia, holding her hands out to her.

Sophia turned and held her glass to Sherlock “Would you mind terribly?”

Sherlock happily took her glass and watched as Rosie hopped into Sophia’s arms.   
Rosie put her tiny and chubby hands on Sophia’s cheeks and began placing kisses on Sophia’s nose.  
“Oh well thank you, sweet girl” Sophia said with a laugh.

“Well Rosie likes you, you’re in. Congrats Sophia, you're part of the family now” John said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sophia smiled widely as Rosie buried her head in her neck. “Thank you, John. Oh how is Harry doing?”

“Rehab is rough but we’re hoping for a break through” John said.

Sophia gave a nod “You keep trying and that’s what counts, John.”

John smiled sadly at her but then saw Mrs. Hudson in the kitchen. “Better help Mrs. Hudson set out the trays.”

“If I can help John, let me know” Sophia called. John smiled “Just watch Rosie for me for a bit?”

Sophia nodded and turned to Sherlock but spoke to Rosie “Doesn’t your Uncle Sherlock look handsome tonight Rosie?”

Sherlock smiled.  
“You look devastating by the way” he said to her as he let Rosie wrap a fist around his finger.

Sophia blushed the most gorgeous shade of red he’d ever seen. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

Rosie began to fuss a bit and Sophia started bouncing her on her hip. Rosie wasn’t crying but still didn’t seemed pleased.  
So Sophia took her to the window to look out and began singing to her, leaving Sherlock to mingle with everyone else. She sang La Vie En Rose in the original french. Sherlock made his way over and sat on the table near her to listen to her sing. She sang, rocking the small child and Rosie eventually fell asleep on her shoulder. 

John came over and put his hands together as if he was pleading and he mouthed ‘oh thank God’ and took the sleeping child from Sophia’s arms.

As John took her upstairs Sherlock smiled from his leaning at the table at her as she stood in front of the window.  
“You're very good with her” Sherlock said.

Sophia gave a half smile “I was the oldest so often times bedtime, homework all that stuff was left to me. Even when my sister was a baby. Eventually started working at the nursery on post just so I could get paid for it.” She smirked “So I’ve had practice.”  
She said resting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder.

John came back down and walked over to Sophia “You are magic. I haven’t gotten Rosie to sleep like that in ages.”

“It was my pleasure, John. She is so precious” Sophia said with a small laugh and a smile.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. Holmes came up the steps with Mycroft.

“Your families here Sherlock” John said.

Sophia moved her hand from Sherlock’s shoulder. “I didn’t know your parents were coming”

Sherlock nodded and winked at her.  
Hellos and welcomes were said and then introductions were made.

“Mummy, Dad, Mycroft, this is Sophia. She is the pathologist that took over for Molly Hooper at St. Bart’s. We often utilize her expertise on cases” Sherlock explained.

Mrs. Holmes gave her son a quick look as Mr. Holmes kissed Sophia’s hand. She then shook Mrs. Holmes hand and Mycroft's.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you all” Sophia smiled “Sherlock has told me so much about all of you, it’s good to final put some faces to the names”

“I hope all good things my dear” Mr. Holmes said.

“All good” Sophia said with a small but nervous laugh.

Mrs. Holmes then took Sophia by the hand and the moved to the couch and began talking about what she does. Sherlock grabbed her glass and brought it over to Sophia.

“Thank you” She smiled as she took the glass from him.

Mrs. Holmes went through the usual get to know you questions and such.   
“How do you like living in London?” she asked Sophia.

“I really love the architecture and all the historical buildings. I love older buildings and furniture they make me sad” Sophia smiled.

Mrs. Holmes patted her leg “Sad is just happy for deep people” she said to Sophia.

“I feel the same” Sophia beamed.

Mycroft motioned to have a word with his brother. Sherlock followed him downstairs and out in the front. Both pulling out a cigarette.

“We’ll need to go visit her today” Mycroft said.

Sherlock nodded “I know”

“How are you going to explain that to your new friend” Mycroft said looking accusingly at Sherlock.

“I won’t have to. She’ll understand.” Sherlock said pressing the cigarette to his lips.

Back upstairs Mrs. Holmes had found out that Sophia could sing and insisted she sing a Christmas song for them.  
Sophia feeling insecure about her voice agreed.   
“I’m not sure what Christmas songs you sing here but I was always partial to White Christmas”

Sophia began singing and the room stilled as her voice filled the air. Sherlock and Mycroft came back in and Sherlock stopped at the stairway.   
Her voice captivating him. He willed his feet to move and finally they did. Mycroft gave him a look as he passed him on the stairs but Sherlock didn’t care. As he reached the room she smiled widely as she sang out the last note.

Mrs. Holmes ranted and raved about her voice being that of an angel. Mr. Holmes simply nodded and repeated that it was lovely.   
Sophia sat on the couch between Mr. Holmes and Sherlock. She started up conversation with him.

“Your wife was a mathematician?” Sophia asked

“Yup, gave it all up for children” Mr. Holmes said. Sophia smiled “Well selfishly I’m glad she did.”

Mr. Holmes chuckled. Sophia looked over to Mycroft and then back at Mr. Holmes “So you’re the sane one huh?”

“I wouldn’t say sane, just ordinary” Mr. Holmes smiled 

Sophia put a hand on the man’s shoulders “I find it very hard to believe that anyone in the Holmes family is any kind of ordinary.”

The rest of the night went on very nicely. Drinks and games and talking. Half way through the night Mycroft nodded to Sherlock. 

Sherlock turned to Sophia. “My family and I have to go do something. I’m not sure when we'll be back but it’s a new tradition”

Sophia smiled “I’ll hang back and help John tidy up, you go with your family.” she then leaned forward and kissed Sherlock cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, Sherlock Holmes.”

She then moved to the group of people in the kitchen and struck up a conversation with Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock just smiled as he watched her walk away. He then grabbed his duffle bag with his violin and nodded to his family.

The car ride had started out silent. Surprisingly however Mr. Holmes was the one to speak.

“Sherlock my boy, is Sophia your girlfriend?”

Sherlock sighed “We haven’t really discussed that father”

“She seemed rather attached to you, brother mine” Mycroft snickered.

Sherlock did not respond. The ride was quiet the rest of the way. Once they got into the chopper, conversation was impossible as well. So they only spoke when they got into the cell. 

Eurus had her back turned. Mrs. Holmes wished her a Merry Christmas and told her they loved her. Sherlock played the violin for a bit and it was fine.   
Then it was just Sherlock and Eurus.

Eurus turned when she saw it was just her brother and his violin. She picked hers up and began to play. Sherlock played a piece of music, bach, and she seemed angry. The tone on her violin becoming erratic.

Sherlock stopped and realized she wanted conversation. So he played himself. She echoed then played herself. They played like this for awhile.   
Eurus then stopped play and tilted her head at him. She could tell he was different.

She wanted an explanation. Sherlock then picked up his bow and played Sophia. It started out slow and soft, the melody like a warm blanket you wrap yourself in on a cold day. Then the notes got more complicated, more in depth, almost like a liberation. He played his violin and closed his eyes thinking of Sophia. The notes he hit full of life and wonder.

As he finished Eurus picked up her violin and played it back, everything seeming a bit darker but he nodded as she played. Then they played it together. Played how Sophia made him feel.

As the song ended there was a tear in Eurus’s eyes.  
“Who?” she said. Her voice sounding cracked.

“Her name is Sophia.” Sherlock said almost nervous to tell her.

“Sophia” Eurus said. The name sounding like a prayer or hope.

Eurus then set the violin down and moved away from her brother. Not looking at him.

He left wondering if he had made a mistake telling her who Sophia was. However he couldn’t hide anything from her anymore.

When he arrived home it was late, 1am. He knew it would be and that everyone would be gone. However when he got there he found Sophia at the sink doing dishes in her party dress.  
His heart swelled. John was most certainly already asleep and she was still there cleaning.

She smiled when she saw him walk in. He put his duffle bag down as she dried her hands on a rag.

“Sherlock” she smiled.   
In one swift move he wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She involuntarily moaned as he held her close and kissed her. Her approval only encouraged him. She let her tongue graze his lips and he welcomed her and they kissed passionately for a few moments.

They broke for breath and their foreheads touched. 

“About time” She smiled as she pressed her pelvis to his.

He just laughed and kissed her again. His hands caressing the open back of her dress.  
When they broke for breath she smiled, her lips red from their kiss.

“Sherlock, if you keep this up I’m dragging you to your bedroom and taking you now” She said like a threat.

Sherlock smiled devilishly and lifted her in his arms moving her to the hall entrance to his room. He pressed her against the wall as he kissed her and her hands moved through his hair, tugging just a little bit.

He took her wrist and pressed them against the wall and growled as he looked at her.  
Her breathing was erratic and she was practically begging him for it with her eyes.

She smiled at him and then pressed her lips to his. “Bedroom, now Sherlock”

He released her wrist and she moved into his room turning seductively back to him with a smile that beckoned he follow her.  
As the door closed behind them she had her back turned to Sherlock looking around his room. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

“Do you know what this dress did to me all night?” He asked as he caressed the bare skin on her back. Her breath hitched at his gentle touch. She then moved her hair back and he slowly undid the tie on the dress causing it to fall in a heap on the floor.   
She then turned and looked at him. His eyes darkened as she turned to face him. Nothing but her cheeky underwear. She smiled at him.

“Sherlock” She asked. “Please don’t be cross with me for asking. Have you ever had sex before?”

Sherlock looked down almost ashamed “No”

She lifted his face “There is no shame in that.”

She moved toward him and kissed him. His hands moved where they wanted to. She knew he had thought about this a lot. His moves seemed premeditated.   
She then began pushing the coat off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt, kissing the exposed skin as she undid each button, he moaned as she did this.

“That’s good. Let me hear how much you love when I touch you” she purred as she got to the last button she started on his belt.

She paused “sherlock if you feel like we should stop at any time…”   
He cut her off “God, no please don’t stop”

She smirked and continued with his belt. He was already free of his shirt and she pulled his belt out of its’ loops in one swift move. This caused a small growl to come from Sherlock and she bit her lip. 

Soon she was moving her hands over his bulge in his pants. She looked at him “Take your pants off”

She’s never seen him move as fast. His pants and trousers were off in one swift move. She then began kissing his neck and then his chest and made her way down his body. Once she arrived at his erection she kissed the head and he moaned loudly.

She then licked him and he cursed. She liked how responsive he was. She then looked up and kept eye contact with him as she took him her mouth. His head fell back and his eyes rolled “oh, fuck” he cursed as she began sucking him.

It was his first time and he deserved to have an enjoyable one. However she didn’t stay there long. First timers can be quick on the draw.

So she sucked a little and then removed herself from him with a pop.  
She stood at full height again and smiled “Next time I’ll stay there longer”

Sherlock was elated to know there would be a next time. 

She removed her underwear then moved and laid down on the bed, he followed and hovered over her. He kissed her and then made his way down her neck to her breasts, sucking on each one and palming the other.  
She arched her back under his touch and moaned his name. 

She reached down and grabbed him. Guiding him into her. She was soaking wet so he went in smoothly.   
“Bloody Hell” he cursed as he slid inside her. She let out a cry and she could see the worry on his face. Perhaps he had hurt her.  
“Sherlock you feel so good inside of me” she purred laying to rest any fears he had.

He was still in her for a moment. She then began rocking her hips. He got the idea and started out slow. She smiled   
“Sherlock go as fast as you like, I’m not going to break”

She then captured his lips in a hot kiss. He did as she commanded and was slamming into her hips as she moaned his name.  
She had wanted this for so long and the fact that it was actually happening sent her over the edge and she was clenching around him. The sensation was enough to push him over and he came hard inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her and she smiled. He moved slowly up and out of her, collapsing on the bed next to her.

“Now I understand” he said.  
She smiled “I’m glad you liked it”

Sherlock turned and pulled her close “liked it? I’m addicted” she gave a small laugh and cuddled into him.

“Best Christmas gift ever” She smiled. He hummed his agreement and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning she wasn’t surprised to find the bed empty. She woke and stretched. Realizing she was naked she picked up her underwear and put then on. She then found one of his dressing gowns and tied the straps tightly around her. She was covered and she moved out of the room and into the bathroom. Catching a glimpse of Sherlock with a blowtorch and some odd parts she had given him from Bart’s.

She used the restroom, cleaned herself up a bit and put some water on her face to get rid of the sweat and smudged make up.  
When she made her way out of the bathroom into the kitchen Sherlock smiled as she walked out. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips and then moved to make tea.

Sherlock then looked up to her “What about Toby?”

“My neighbor walks him for me if I have a long shift. I text her and asked her to take care of Toby for me” She smiled.

Sherlock nodded and continued working. Once tea was made she put her cup and his on the table and turned to grab some sugar. Before she could get it, Sherlock’s arms snaked around her torso. She smiled and laughed a little.  
“Hi” she said sweetly.

“You should wear my dressing gown always.” he said into her ear then sucked on the lobe.

She let out a sexual breathy moan ever so quietly but it caused Sherlock to press his partial erection against her ass.

“Bloody Hell” Came the voice of John as he walked in on them, Sherlock with his arms around Sophia’s waist and his pelvis pressed against her.

They both turned to see John, holding Rosie, with a smirk on his face.  
“Finally you two. Been dancing around it forever.”

Sherlock smiled “Morning, John”

Sophia laughed “Good morning, John, Rosie. I’ve made some tea already.”

Then Sophia proceeded to make pancakes for everyone. John thanked Sherlock for keeping his room the same but still refused to move back in. Especially now that he had a girlfriend.

Sherlock looked at Sophia and smiled “You’re my girlfriend aren’t you?”

Sophia smiled “yes, that I am. And you're my boyfriend.”

John just chuckled and that was the end of it.

The rest of the week was spent with Sophia and Sherlock settling in their new relationship.   
She knew he was still Sherlock Holmes and would cancel on date night when there was a case, wouldn’t talk for days sometimes, the usual. That was okay, she got to play with Rosie when they went off on adventures. They all seemed to quickly work out a system that worked out for everyone.

Sherlock was a surprisingly affectionate boyfriend and Sophia didn’t mind as she was a touchy person as well. They seemed to compliment each other very well. Although there was an argument about the smoking that lasted quite a while. However Sherlock acquiesced to her eventually.

Sherlock and his family were due to visit Eurus soon. So Sherlock told Sophia he would be gone and she didn’t ask why. He loved how much she trusted him.

When his family arrived and he got into Mycroft’s car, Mrs. Holmes accosted him immediately with questions.   
Are you going to marry her? Does she know you're you? Has Mike checked her out yet?

Sherlock ignored her. Mycroft however assured his mother Sophia was completely legitimate. 

The procedure was the same as last time. Family comes in and then Sherlock and Eurus have a moment.  
However this time was different for Eurus.  
She wouldn’t play anything but the song Sherlock had showed him was Sophia. She played over and over again louder and louder.

Sherlock then realized what she wanted, she wanted to meet Sophia. Fear grew in him and Eurus could see it.

“Say hello” Eurus said. 

Sherlock knew she meant it as a comfort but it didn’t do that. Just made him more anxious. Eurus turned and went back to her bed. Not looking at him. 

When he arrived home he found Sophia there sleeping on the couch. She had just pulled a double shift at the morgue so no doubt she was tired. He lifted her off the couch and carried her to his bed. They slept the afternoon away together.

When she woke she cuddled close to him and smiled.

“Sophia” He said. She could tell there was a seriousness in his tone, so she sat up.

He then explained it all. All of it. Everything that happened to him and Eurus. The part making Molly say I love you was difficult for him to say but he got through it. Then there was Victor Trevor, his best friend.  
Sherlock was crying. He hadn’t realized it until Sophia wiped a tear from his cheek.

She then began to kiss him and move on top of him. He could feel his pulse rising.  
“Sophia” He said and she just smiled.

“Sherlock just let me love you” she said. He obliged. They made love, slow and sweet and tender. She gave of herself to him. If he wanted it he got it. 

When they were done, Sherlock told her that Eurus wanted to meet her.

“I want to meet her too” Sophia said. 

“Really?” Sherlock said surprised.

Sophia sat up the sheet falling exposing her naked torso. “Of course I do, Sherlock. She’s your sister. She is as much apart of you as any of your other family. If I can’t love and be okay with every part of you I don’t deserve any of you”

Sherlock pulled her down and kissed her. This time he gave to her. 

The day that she would meet Eurus arrived. It took hours to get Mycroft to agree but he finally did.  
The whole family went and she was feeling nervous but Sherlock held her hand the whole time.

Once they got into the cell. Mrs. Holmes and Mr. Holmes did their usual thing. Talking to her, telling her they loved her and such. Sophia remained quiet and just watched. Eurus’ head never turned toward the family, she simply stayed seated.

Then it was just her, Sherlock and Eurus.

Eurus heard Sherlock play Sophia’s tune. When Eurus turned Sophia was smiling at Sherlock as he played her song.

Eurus studied Sophia. She lifted her violin and began playing the same song Sherlock did.

As the song ended Eurus tilted her head and spoke “Sophia”

“Eurus” Sophia said.

Eurus held her violin up and stared at Sophia. Sophia looked to Sherlock and he handed her the violin.  
“She wants you to play”

Sophia nodded “I’m not as good as you or Sherlock but I’ll do my best.”

Eurus started, she played the song that was her. Sophia listened to the intricate but sad notes. So clever but so forlorn.   
As she ended she looked up and said “Sophia”

Sherlock turned to her. “She wants you to play yourself. Not the song I wrote about you, play you”

Sophia lifted the instrument and started playing. The notes were simple and not complicated as Eurus’ song had been, they were arranged comfortably but they had depth. So much depth.  
Eurus began playing along. 

As the song ended Eurus smiled. Sherlock had not seen that happen. Eurus spoke again.  
“Sherlock”

Sherlock didn’t need to translate. Eurus wanted her to play her feelings for Sherlock. Sophia nodded.  
She began playing she played him as the oceans, like waves against rocks. She thought of the little pirate boy he described. She smiled a bit when it started to sound like the pirates of the caribbean theme but it worked. He was a happy song to her, one filled with power and passion. She closed her eyes and thought of being in his arms in their moment where their loves reaches it’s peak. She thought of his adventure, his intrigue and danger. His experiments and his cleverness. Everything that made her adore Sherlock Holmes.

Soon she began hearing two violins. Eurus had joined her and was playing the song. Sophia realized the music was helping her understand human emotion.

As the last note was struck Eurus was smiling widely. Sophia smiled back.

Eurus then spoke. “Eurus”

Sophia looked to Sherlock “She wants me to play what I think of her?”

Sherlock shook his head.

Sophia took a deep breath and played. She played a bird. Fluttering wings and the feel of the air on the wings. She played it soft and sweet. No complicated chords or intricate notes. Just freedom and beauty.

Eurus again joined her and they played together. They played Eurus’ song for hours. Sophia’s hands hurt but she wasn’t going to stop. Eurus studied her as they played. Was Eurus seeing how long she would last? Sophia would play till her fingers bled if she had to.

Sherlock however stepped in and stilled Sophia’s fingers.

“That’s all the time we have today Eurus. I’ll bring Sophia back again. I promise.” Sherlock said taking the violin from Sophia.

Eurus put her instrument down and smiled at Sophia “Thank you” Eurus said.

Sophia smiled back “Thank you”

As the elevator door closed, Sherlock moved and held Sophia and pressed a kiss to her lips. This caught her off guard. However she laughed in his kiss.

He did not release her or finish kissing her till the door opened and there stood his family with shock in their face.

Mrs. Holmes ran over and hugged Sophia.   
“That is the most she has spoken in the entire time we were here.”  
Sophia smiled “happy to help”

“You did more than help, Sophia. You got her to open up” Mr. Holmes said. “How did you do it?”

“I just played what I felt. She seems to be getting context on emotions from what is played. I played my love for Sherlock, how I felt about myself and who I thought she was.” Sophia said.

Mrs. Holmes just kept hugging her and Sophia hugged her back. Sherlock eventually pulled her off and moved then to the helicopter. Plans for Sophia’s birthday were already being made.

Then when they got back to Baker Street, Sophia kicked off her shoes and set her purse down on the couch, moving to make tea.  
Sherlock came back in and just watched her. This little American woman had come into his life quite by chance and changed it all.   
At least something good came out of Eurus’ mess.

He then pulled the small box out of his pocket. His mother had given it to him the last time they all visited Eurus. The family ring.   
Sherlock had never thought he would get married or anything like that. However as he aged he found he wanted it. All of it. Domestic Bliss.

She turned and looked at him, she tilted her head and gave a half smile. “Sherlock Holmes, what are you up to?”

Sherlock grabbed her hands and lead her to the couch. She felt a little odd but didn’t say anything. He looked at her and cleared his throat.  
She waited for words but none came from him. He just looked at her, loving and sweet.

She smiled and knew. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled “Yes” she said.  
Sherlock looked a tiny bit shocked and relieved.

He pulled the box out and Sophia gasped as he opened it. He placed it on her finger, of course it was already a perfect fit, and she was beaming.  
Sophia looked at the ring and then at Sherlock. She then tackled him and pressed her lips to his.

Sherlock and Sophia spent the rest of their day in each other's arms. The detective and his pathologist.


End file.
